


Consecrated In Copper

by Manalyzer



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, First Time, Post-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Seriously this is so sweet you'll need to see a dentist after, Sweet, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manalyzer/pseuds/Manalyzer
Summary: Based on the Copper Dress image of Kate. You know the one I'm talking about. First Entry for the July Photo Prompt Challenge."From head to toe, she was shiny copper. Her burnished hair piled in delicate curls that rested in resplendent repose against her temples and neck, caressing her gently in ways he’d always ached to. Shimmering fabric rustled gently as if molten liquid against her pale skin. Her dress - if you could call the slight material a dress - shone burnt golden; picking up the light from the room and making her sparkle as she moved on the arm of the man beside her. "





	Consecrated In Copper

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bizarra for the beta. You always help polish my stories so they aren't complete piles of poop and I'm forever grateful <3 
> 
> Also, I don't own the characters or anything you recognize. I'm just playing with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

Stagnant air seemed to surround him even though the recyclers were working, and Chakotay reached up to tug against the too tight collar of his tux. It had been months since Voyager catapulted back into the Alpha Quadrant surprising the whole of Starfleet. Now that all the debriefings and inquiries were complete, the brass had decided a formal celebration was due. A fact which Chakotay was equally irritated and eager for, because tonight he’d see her again. 

He hadn’t seen Kathryn in months. 3 months, 2 weeks and 4 days to be exact, not like he was counting or anything. Once the rest of her crew had been released from quarantine and their own debriefings, she’d been sequestered for the duration of her investigation. His examinations had been a walk in the park compared to what he knew she’d have gone through. As first officer, he’d been under more scrutiny; not to mention the line of questioning due to his Maquis past. Luckily, they had all been pardoned and he, along with the rest of the former Maquis, had been formally offered their current ranks and would be assigned to duties elsewhere at the end of their leave. 

But Kathryn had not been seen or heard from, by anyone, in months. He’d asked about her, of course. Tried going through official, and unofficial, channels to get in touch with her, all for naught. It wasn’t until last week when he’d received the formal invitation to tonight’s gala that he’d realized it was all over. And tonight he would finally see her. 

His eyes filtered over the ballroom taking in every person wearing their finest evening attire. Seeing B’Elanna and Tom in a small group, he made his way over to them. They greeted him and chatted for a bit about the past few months, but he honestly didn’t pay much attention. His gaze swept over the room time and time again until he caught sight of B’Elanna’s smirk. 

“She’ll be here soon enough, old man,” she teased and he realized his anticipation was obvious. 

He grinned sheepishly and picked up a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. Downing most of the contents in one gulp, he tried his best to engage in conversation with the group, until he noticed a definite change of excitement and fervor in the atmosphere. 

At the commotion, he turned to follow and his gaze finally rested on her and his breath caught in his throat. He’d always found her to be immeasurably attractive, but tonight she was dazzling. From head to toe, she was shiny copper. Her burnished hair piled in delicate curls that rested in resplendent repose against her temples and neck, caressing her gently in ways he’d always ached to. Shimmering fabric rustled gently as if molten liquid against her pale skin. Her dress - if you could call the slight material a dress - shone burnt golden; picking up the light from the room and making her sparkle as she moved on the arm of the man beside her. 

Of course, she was on the arm of a man who Chakotay was perfectly within his rights to call absolutely gorgeous. This outright mammoth of a man, clothed in a perfectly tailored tuxedo with matching copper accessories and a perfect smile that lit up the room as he gazed down at his date. His deep ebony skin stood in stark contrast to the slight pale figure of Kathryn Janeway. Chakotay clenched his jaw as the man ran his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Kathryn let out a throaty laugh as he whispered something in her ear and it was all Chakotay could do to not shatter the glass in his hand. 

Placing his champagne flute down on the table nearest him, he made his apologies to the group and turned to leave the room. As he turned, he saw Kathryn’s face shift his way, and her eyes found his. His heart leapt at the small smile that graced her lips, until the man beside her once again stole her attention, and with it, his hope. 

His footsteps echoed against the walls of the empty atrium as he made his way out of the building and into the night. In the distance he saw Boothby’s gardens and shuffled quickly in that direction. A walk amongst the fauna had always helped to center him and he needed to find that peace again. He’d once told Kathryn that she was his peace, and he still felt that way, though time had separated them; circumstances changed them. He’d even drifted away for a while after being given the opportunity of a possible relationship with someone he’d never even considered. However, it always came back to her. He and Seven could have never worked out. His heart would always belong to someone else. Of that he was positive. 

The trail before him led him deeper into the gardens, and he found a small bench under a large tree. Scrubbing his face he tried to calm his racing thoughts. Moonlight sifted through the leaves above, casting a blue glow to the grass beneath his feet as he stretched his legs out and looked up at the canopy above him. The leaves danced in the light breeze that tickled its way through the air. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. The stuffy feeling of the ballroom was quickly fleeing into the openness of the outdoors. 

A gentle scuff on the gravel path caught his attention and he turned to look back towards the direction he came.. There she was, shimmering against the velvet night. The glow of the moon lit her. Copper and moonlight. Radiant. 

He stood as she moved closer and she raised a hand telling him to sit. He sat back down as she came to a stop in front of him, her lips gently curving into a smile. 

“I went looking for you and Tom told me you’d gone for a walk,” she said, her voice breaking the surrounding silence. 

He shrugged his shoulders and looked up at her. It had been so long since he’d seen her, and he was delighted to see that she looked healthier and happier than she had in a long time. Years. All rosy cheeks and sparkling blue eyes. She was reminiscent of the Kathryn he’d first met, at ease and happy, but with the maturity that only experience brings. 

“It was stuffy in there. I just needed some air,” he said and scooted over a bit to make room for her on the bench. She didn’t take it, though, but held her hand out for him. 

“A walk actually sounds rather lovely. Care to join me?” Her hand was lit against the darkness, one single ray of moonlight dancing across her skin, making it glow with a blue translucence. 

He looked at her hand for a moment before tracing his gaze up her extended arm and delicate shoulder to her face. Her expression was open, more open than he’d seen in a long time and he couldn’t stop himself from answering her in a grin. He let her pull him up from his seat. As they walked, she kept hold of him. 

The minutes hedged by, each lost in thought as they strolled further into the gardens, and off the path, into the brush. She traced a rosebud that slept in the night, and looked up at him from under her lashes. 

“I noticed that Seven was dancing with Harry tonight,” she said, her voice betraying her impassive expression.

He smiled. “They’ve grown closer since we’ve returned.” 

Her eyebrow rose slightly at his comment, and he continued. “Kathryn, Seven was - I don’t know - wasn’t a mistake. I don’t regret my time spent with her, but there was no way that it would ever have actually lasted.” 

She looked away from him, her lips drawn together in a thin line, “I wouldn’t be so sure of that Chakotay.” 

He shook his head as she turned back to face him. “I’m positive of that. I don’t care about any other timelines or alternate universes or whatever the hell it could have been. In this time, in this universe, and this place, there could never have been a chance for Seven and I.” 

He saw as much as heard her breath catch as she looked down at their joined hands. “What about you, Kathryn? You look happier now than you have in years. I’m glad.” He took a moment to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. “I hope he’s treating you well.” 

Her brows knit together in confusion as she looked back up. “Who do you mean?” 

He shook his head gently. “The man that escorted you tonight.” 

Her laugh bounced off the surrounding trees. “Oh Chakotay, no.” She shook her head, her curls bobbing gently around her as she smiled up at him. “He’s not -” She stepped closer to him. “He’s a friend that’s all. I’ve known him since my Academy days. His husband is currently off world and he offered to bring me tonight. I didn’t want to turn him down, so I agreed. Plus, it’d been a while since I’d seen…”

Her words trailed off as his lips crashed down onto hers. Finally, he’d found a way to render her speechless. His lips gentled into a caress, just barely brushing against her and he felt her shudder. Moving back, he opened his eyes to look at her. He’d watched her many times over the years, studying the features that made up her perfect face. But never had he been allowed such an up close inspection, and he wasn’t about to waste this moment. 

His hand traced across her collar bone up her neck and onto her jaw. She sighed as his fingers gracefully moved to the shell of her ear, and her eyes stayed shut, her lashes fluttering slightly against her cheeks. He couldn’t help but smile as his touch caressed down her neck and she whimpered slightly as he found a particularly sensitive spot under her ear. 

His eyes moved back to her face, watching in rapt attention as she succumbed to his ministrations. He traced over her cheek, her temple, her brow and the entire time, she stood there, her eyes closed in supplication allowing him to finally touch her. Slowly, her eyes opened to him and he lost his breath at the darkened lustfulness that shown from them. 

He felt her tug against the hand still encased in her own and he followed her without hesitation. She pulled him along behind her into a hidden corner, one he’d never seen before. Pushing through the space between the hedges, she led him into a circular alcove, surrounded on all sides by numerous hedges of varying sizes. They were completely hidden away in their own little world. 

Turning towards him, she dropped his hand and moved hers up to the thin strap at her shoulder. His heart stopped as she gently pushed it off her shoulder, her eyes never leaving his. Realizing, finally, what she was doing, he raised his hand and covered hers on her shoulder, halting her movement. Her eyes clouded in confusion followed by embarrassment as she took a step back.

“Chakotay, I’m sorry…” she trailed off in chagrin. “I think I’ve misunderstood.” 

He quieted her with a shake of his head. “No. Please, Kathryn.” He stepped forward closing the distance between them. “Let me do it. I’ve waited years to be able to do this.” 

Understanding dawned in her eyes and a small smile played on her lips. She nodded and dropped her hand. A small blush that he found incredibly endearing appeared on her cheeks. He couldn’t believe this moment was finally here for them. He was for damn sure not going to rush it. 

Slowly, oh so slowly, he pushed the delicate straps from her shoulders, down her arms. Her chest heaved as her breathing increased. The straps glided down her arms, pulling the soft collar down the swell of her breasts. The dress stopped for a moment and he pulled lightly against the straps to force the material down over her chest. Suddenly, just like that, she was bared to him from the waist up and the sight was more incredible than he’d ever imagined. And he’d imagined plenty over the years. 

Dusky pink nipples stood in stark contrast against the pale fullness of her breasts. A slight flush appeared against her chest as he looked at her. She was incredible. Feeling her unease, he looked up into her eyes. 

“You’re beautiful, Kathryn,” he whispered. “Incredibly beautiful.” 

Her breath caught and she pulled her hands out from the straps that had collected around her wrists. She took a step towards him and he gathered her close, his mouth colliding with hers. The wave of passion that had threatened to overtake his senses finally crashed over him and he pulled her roughly against him. His lips moved across hers, and down her neck. She moaned against him and he worked over the area his fingers had traced earlier and he felt her tugging at the bow tie around his neck. Unable to resist any longer, he reached up and yanked the bow tie off and popped open the buttons until her fingers found his and continued the task. 

The first feel of her hands against his skin electrified him and he couldn’t stop the gasp that erupted from his throat. For years he’d fantasized about this moment and how it would feel. He’d caught himself looking at her elegant fingers, and wondering how they would feel dancing across his chest; wrapped around his body. Nothing could have prepared him for the actual feel of Kathryn Janeway tracing the goosebumps across his chest. The way her fingertips lightly circled his nipples. 

He moved his hands back to her body, squeezing her breasts, plucking not so gently at her nipples. She slammed her hips into his and broke from his kiss, her head thrown back as he pulled at the taught puckered tips. Oh but she was glorious. 

His lips found her nipple and he sucked it into his mouth, his tongue rolling against her. As he circled her, she finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it down his arms. His cufflinks caused the shirt and jacket to bunch up at his wrists, and he pulled against them, ripping the seam as he dropped the cloth to the ground. 

“God, Chakotay,” she growled against him as she fought with the fastener on his pants. He moved to help her and pushed his pants and underwear down his legs, as her hands found his hips, her fingers kneading against him. He moved to her other breast and felt himself grow ever harder at the soft whimper she made. 

Taking a step back, he looked at her. Her skin was almost translucent, save the areas where a flush had risen in arousal. Her reddened breasts heaved, the shadows dancing across as the moonlight kissed her skin. The copper dress hung by her hips swayed gently in the breeze that blew through their hidden alcove. She’d never looked more beautiful. 

Placing his hands on her hips, he pushed against the fabric, feeling the strain as it resisted over the gentle slopes. It fell in an ephemeral tumble to the ground, throwing liquid titian reflections as the moonlight bounced off it. 

She stood before him now, completely bare save for a small slip of fabric. It matched her dress; her hair. He pushed against the cloth and it fell to meet the dress at her ankles. Her eyes never left his as he moved to step back once again, to look at her finally, completely, after all this time. 

He knew in that moment he would never get his fill of this woman. His only hope was that she would never tire of him, and that he would be able to spend the rest of his life making sure she knew how valued, how beautiful, and how loved she was. 

“I love you, Kathryn,” he whispered as he moved to capture her lips once again. 

“And I, you, Chakotay,” she breathed against him. 

His arms encircled her as he laid her back into the lush cushion of grass below. Her fingers reached up and traced his temple down to his lips. He captured a finger between his teeth and let his tongue lave the tip. Her pupils dilated further in the darkness. Auburn hair spilled around her head in a halo of shimmering waves, tangling in the deep green grass that roiled beneath her. 

He moved to kiss her again, as his hand trailed down her chest, her belly, to their final goal. She was so soft, so hot. Wet heat enveloped him as he eased a finger into her. He circled her clit and her hips rose in need. Circling quicker, he felt her body start to tremble against him. Releasing her lips, he moved to take her nipple into his mouth, whirling around it in time with his ministrations down below. She threw her head back as her hands clenched at the ground beside them, her knuckles white as an orgasm overcame her. Her mouth opened on a silent scream. 

He lifted his head to watch as the wave of pleasure crashed over her. He knew he would spend forever serving her, if only she would let him. And he hoped in the deepest recesses of his heart that she would. 

Her eyes opened and met his gaze with a sparkling smile. She pulled his face back up to hers and he went willingly. They met in an unhurried kiss, taking the time to worship the others lips, to sip at the well of desire in a way that did nothing to slake their thirst, only to increase it. 

She pushed against his shoulders, and he rolled, bringing her atop him. His eyes traveled her body as she sat astride his hips. She exuded power and control as her mouth quirked in a one sided grin. Quickly, she moved her hips, trapping him against her slick folds. Humming, she rubbed against him, her hands moving to find balance against his chest. A minor movement of her hips and he felt himself align with her. He held his breath and she moved down, at long last, onto him. Her wet heat enveloped him completely and he couldn’t stop himself from closing his eyes. She felt sublime around him. His eyes fluttered open and he saw her, head thrown back. Her hair had fallen free and the curls fluttered around her in a halo of copper. Moonlight kissed the tips of her breasts as her chest raised in ecstasy. 

He’d seen supernovas, vast expanses of space and brightly colored nebulas that could make a grown man cry. However, he couldn’t think of anything he’d seen in life that quite compared to the gloriousness of this moment. 

And then she moved. His whole world shifted in that moment to the pleasure that was racing through his body. Everything in the universe shrunk down to the feel of her undulating against him. Faster and faster, she rolled her hips against his. Back and forth, up and down. Bringing them both higher and higher. He lifted a hand to tweak her nipple as the other found where they were joined and he pressed against her as her hips crashed into him. 

A broken sob erupted in the silence, and he didn’t know if it was him, or her, and didn’t care. The crescendo crashed over him, and he gripped her hips to his, thrusting up against her as he threw his head back and emptied into her. She tightened almost to the point of pain around him, and her body shuddered in long quake. Her thighs trembled and her arms gave out and she collapsed on top of him. He hugged her tight against him, not wanting to leave the warmth of her just yet. 

Sweat soaked their bodies, and she slipped against him. Rolling to her side, she landed on the ground beside him and laid her head against his chest. He raised his fingers to tangle in her hair and looked down at her as she grinned up at him. 

She looked so unbelievably happy and he knew if he had a mirror he’d see the same expression on his face. 

A smile broke out on his face and she raised an eyebrow in response. “What are you thinking?” Her voice was raw, sultry. 

“I was just thinking about what Boothby would say to us if he knew we’d just desecrated his gardens.” His laugh echoed around them and she grinned. 

Her hand came up to rest against his cheek and she grew serious. Her eyes traced across the angles of his face and she finally looked at him. “I don’t think we desecrated it, at all. I think this was more of a consecration.” 

He couldn’t stop the wide grin that took over his entire face, that crinkled his eyes. Her answer had confirmed what he’d hoped. This wasn’t just a whim for her, a passing fancy. Instead, it was an answer to an unspoken prayer, a desire of the soul for her just as much as it had been for him. 

They were together, completely, irrevocably, forever. 

Finally.

The End


End file.
